Rebrith
by Tensa Zangetsu 17
Summary: After so long, a new true monster of the night a finally been reborn into the night. Zero will prove just how much he had change over the ten years Yuki hasn't seen him. Crossover with Hellsing


Chapter 1: Reawakening Of the Hellsing Organization

This is a Vampire Knight and Hellsing Crossover

_**Pairing: **_I really don't know right now, but I will think of something while I go through this. Until then they will have no couple's.

_**Genre:**_ Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Angst

_**Summary: **_

_**Author Notes: **_ This will be my first try at these two manga's so tell me if I did okay. This story will have a extremely badass Zero, Kaien, Yagari, Sayori and Yuki. I will try my hardest to finish this fic; if I don't then I give you permission to threaten my ass until I post a new chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own shit so don't ask me

_**A/N: **_This will begin at the end of chap. 48 of VK

_**Let the story begin**_

_**Rebirth**_

"He's done Cross and you know it!"

Kaien said nothing, he continue to stare at Zero who was thrashing around in a insane rage to get a shred of blood. The one thing that he had been trying to prevent since he had became Zero's guardian all those years ago had finally fallen on both him and the young vampire hunter. After so many years of trying to prevent it, he had finally fallen.

Zero had fallen to a level E

"We should kill him now Cross before he breaks out of those chains!"

Again he said nothing, he continue to watch as Zero struggle to break free from the anti- vampire chains and seals that were holding him. The insane lust for blood that showed in the bright glowing red eyes did not belong to the same boy he remembered who hated vampires with a passion.

"You know sooner or later this was going to happen Cross!" the person standing on the side of Kaien sighed. "Zero always did have a strong will ever since he was a child, but no one could last as long as he did with both Hunter's and pureblood running through his veins. I'm truly amazed that the boy last this long."

"I just can't kill him Yagari!" Kaien snapped

"I know Cross," Yagari said, he tried to hide it but it was clear that he was sadden about what happen to one of his favorite student. Kaien took one last glance at Zero then quickly turn and began walking to the exits of the dungeon. "Where are you going Cross?" Kaien stopped but did not turn around.

"I have a way that will possibly save Zero from his fate as a level E but I will need your assistants Yagari." Kaien said

Yagari's right eyebrow rose in curiously, "And pray tells what you will need my help to do?"

"I need you to accompany me to the Hunter's Association's main headquarters," Kaien explain. "I need to retrieve something from the main vault that may be able to help us reverse Zero's transformation to a level E."

"Pray tell what this thing is that you want, and could this item of yours really reverse the transformation of a level E without the blood of the pureblood who turn him." Yagari asked, his voice was lace in mockery as he stared at Kaien's back.

"It's a test tube of blood that was given to the founder's of the Hunter's Association by my very own ancestors. The leaders of the Hunter's Association locked it away driven by fear if any vampire or human was able to get his or her claws on it, they feared that they would not be able to stop who ever held it."

"Who might this blood be from?" Yagari was now quite curious on why the Hunter's Association lock away the test tube of blood. Why was this blood so feared by the Hunter's Association to haved them lock it away? And who was the blood for?

Kaien stared over his shoulder, looking his old friend dead in the eyes. His face was shrouded in darkness, the only thing that was showing were his glasses which were glowing a bright hazel. "You should know him well my friend! He is still feared throughout both the Hunter's Association and vampires and is known as the true King of Vampires."

Something clicks in Yagari, his remaining eye widens in fear, and he took a caution step back. "Y... ou don..'t mean" he stuttered out in fear, unable to finish what he was saying out of fear in knowing. It had been a very long time since he had ever shown fear in any situation

"Yes!" a freighting grin edge its way onto Kaien's face; Yagari was getting even more freaked at seeing this. "The blood that is being held deep within the Hunter's Association's vault belongs to no other then the No-Life King Alucard himself!" the freighting grin seems to become even larger. "That small amount of Alucard's blood should be able to undo Zero's fall to a level E and transform him into something more powerful than a pureblood or on par with one." he chuckled," With Zero's drive he might become more powerful than any vampire I have encounter! You could say that Zero will become a reincarnation of Count Dracula himself."

"B... ut How?" Yagari stuttered, his voice still shook with fear. He had heard stories of Alucard, each told on how truly a monster he was to all vampires and hunters. Even after the many centuries he's been gone from this world, he's still feared throughout both the vampire's community and Hunter's. "How was your family able to obtain blood from him? And what could his blood due to help Zero in his condition?" he had to know how this was going to play through; he didn't want a chance for his student to come back to his senses to be shattered before his eyes.

"Even though you held deep respect for the Kiryu's, you knew nothing of their bloodline and history did you Yagari?" Kaien asked

Yagari was silent for a moment before answering. "No! I knew nothing of their bloodline, but what does that have to do about how Alucard's blood helping Zero become sane again?" he snapped tired of being left in the dark. By the glint in Kaien's eyes he knew the bastard knew something.

"Their bloodline as everything to do with it Yagari!" Kaien said, he pointed toward Zero who seems to have stopped struggling to break free of the ant- vampire chains and seals. "That boy's family is direct descendants of Alucard and Seres Victoria! The Kiryu family began when their daughter Elizabeth fell in love with a human." Yagari gasp in shock at the info of his students family bloodline, "Zero may not have as much vampire blood in him like a aristocrat but if he drinks Alucard's blood it might transform him into a true vampire like Alucard. It will give Zero his sanity back and have another trump card to destroy these new freak vampires that have been appearing all over Japan and England."

"Are you talking about the new vampires that have been showing up after Kaname killed the entire Vampire Council?"

"Damn fool!" Kaien snarled. "He must have mistakenly left one of the council members alive, we couldn't identify or be able to see any of the bodies because he set them all ablaze." he snorted, "Doesn't even know how to do a damn assassination right!" Yagari seem quite surprise at the change of attitude in his friend.

He smirked. "I see the feared 'Fangless Vampire' as made its return."

Kaien grabbed a hold of the ribbon that held his hair in a ponytail and pulled it free, his long straw colored hair fell free to the bottom of his shoulders. A deadly smirk found its way onto his face, "He may be rusty but yes, he as once again return to this world." he said. They both exist out of the dungeon and began walking toward their destination.

"After we obtain Alucard's blood and transfer it to Zero, what are we going to do after Cross? You're still Headmaster of that Academy of yours and President of the Hunter Association." Yagari asked, he was still wondering what they were going to do after this is finish with his student.

"As far as I know Yagari, I'm no longer apart of the Hunter Association!" Kaien said his voice cold and harsh as he continues walking down the dark halls of the academy. "That place is to corrupt an in the palm of Kaname's hands. As for the academy it no longer exists as a school of this day! I will rebuild my ancestor's Organization and use the academy as its main headquarters." he explains, he then stared over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "Oh, and stop calling me Kaien Cross, That is no longer my name of this day."

Yagari smirk grew even wider; his deep blue eye glowed in the darkness. "What shall I call you then Kaien?"

That insane grin found its way back onto Kaien's face, his own deep hazel eyes glowing in the darkness."Why my true name of course."

"And what might that be?"

"Kaien Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing"

_10 years later... Cheddar Village_

On the outskirt of the small village, many police and SWAT vehicles were being mobilizes. Police officers were already suited and had their guns out and getting orders from their superior officer. SWAT members were readying their weapons and putting on armor to protect them if the target they were going after was a dangerous as they heard through the call they receive.

Three hours ago exactly at 9pm, the station had receive a mobile distract call from an unknown woman that was screaming bloody murder before they were able to calm her down. She had explained that the town had been having people going missing in the small town every since two vicars, a man, and a woman had came in. The missing of her fellow towns people didn't begin until a week or so after the two had came.

First when they would find the people that went missing killed, the two vicars would suddenly appear dress in their usual cloths. They would always go out with a hood covering their face, and both seem to hate sunlight for some reason the woman did not know of. She explain that the disappearance started to happening frequently every two weeks, maybe three people would suddenly be found dead and then five the next week.

After hearing this, the station sent out units of police officers and SWAT teams to apprehend the two vicars. Arriving at the scene, they sent out two units of six officers each to arrest the two vicars but...

That was an hour ago

Chief Louis of SWAT and commanding officer of the whole operation were at a crossroad with the current problem he was facing before him. The two units he had sent in haven't return or brief them in on if they had arrest both of the vicar or had to kill them if they attack. He could send in a team of his SWAT members but the same thing might happen to them as the two units of police officers he sent in.

"Chief!"

Chief Louis turn around to see one of his men standing at the door, "What is it sergeant?"

The sergeant seems to be around his late twenties and had a serious expression on his face as he looked over his chief. He saluted him before answering, "There's some people out here that say's they know of what the problem is that causing the killings in Cheddar's village sir." he explain.

The Chief looked confused at that, he was told that no one knew from outside of the station about what was going on here. So how could that information get out to the public? And who could it be that knows of what is causing all this trouble for him and his men? If these people do know what was going on, then they could help save more of his men and civilians lives.

"Send them in sergeant," he order then narrowed his eyes. "But keep on guard; we don't know if these people are really here to help us or something else entirely."

The sergeant nodded and open the curtain's, a second later five people entered. Looking over them, they seem to be furan from the Europe, looking more closely they seem to be from Japan. All five of them were very beautiful, three men and two woman. All of them and serious expressions on their faces, the only one that looked worried was the shortest one out of the group.

Standing in the front of the other four was a tall, fairly built man with a youthful look. He had reddish-brown hair and garnet colored eyes that held a caring but deadly gaze in them that sent a cold feeling down Chief Louis's spine, his skin was also pale in color. His hair was a bit curly and straight and only stop at the top of his shoulders. He was dress like a gentlemen and seem to have status of royalty about himself, he also held a confidence gaze about himself. He was dress in a blue dress shirt, and black dress pants with the shoes to match.

Standing on the left of him, was a beautiful short woman that was only tall enough to reach his shoulders. She has mature large reddish-brown eyes that held a lot more kindness in them then the man standing next to her. Her hair was extremely long, passing just a bit below her waist and was a deep brown with a reddish tilt to it. Her body, although petite to other woman seem to fit perfectly with her structure. She was dress in a black button up woman's dress shirt that was loose at the first two buttons; she also had on a loose red tie. To match that she had on a black short skirt that stop a bit high above her knees. She also had on high heel boots that stop just a bit under her skirt. She also like the man standing next to her had pale skin but a bit darker.

Standing on her left, was a tall, lean, and fairly-built young man. His hair color is of a golden blonde, and his eyes are an electric blue color that held playfulness and fierce loyalty to one's he holds dear. He was dress in a loose black business suit with a white tie and dress shirt.

Standing on the right, was the tallest out of the bunch by a couple of inches. He was more muscular than the other two men in the group and had a similar appearance to the blond hair one. He has strawberry blond short wavy hair and amber eyes that held loyalty and boredom in them. His skin tone is more tan than most of the group, and on his left ear he wears a sliver earring that falls loosely from it. The cloths he wore were loose, given him a bad and wild look to others. He wore a loose red dress shirt that was unbutton to show a good bit of his chest

Standing close to him, was a very beautiful woman of elegant and stature. She has pale brown hair that falls in waves down to her waist. Her eyes are a few shades darker than her hair, and she has the same pale, creamy skin tone that the others as except the one close to her. She possesses the beauty of a full grown woman of royalty, and a well develop body more than the other woman in their small group. She was dress in the same cloths as the other girl, only her was a light badge color and had on a brown over coat.

"And may I ask who you five might be?" The chief asked with a raised eyebrow. He kept himself tense because he could feel a extremely odd feeling coming from the one with the reddish-brown hair.

He watched as he smiled at him, "Sorry for barging into your operation like this." He bowed, showing he had some manners which pleased Louis. "But me and my wife here have come here to discuss the problem you may be having."

Chief Louis raised an eyebrow, "Who are the three standing behind you then?" he narrowed his eyes suddenly. "And how did you find out about this if I may ask?"

"We have some connection all around England. Oh, forgive me. I forgot to tell you my name." He said, still smiling, "My name is Kaname Kuran and this here is my wife Yuki Kuran." he pointed to the shortest girl, who Chief Louis honestly thought was his sister. They look so similar that anyone could make the mistake.

"What is it that you could help us with Mr. Kaname?" Chief Louis asked. The few guards that were around him were tense, ready to shoot either of the people before them if they make the wrong move.

Kaname smiled at him, "Well, first of all Chief Louis. The problem you're dealing with is not really human to be exact."

Chief Louis became confused at that, what did he mean the problem he was dealing with wasn't entirely human? It had to be human! Nothing else could do this. He heard counter fire that was holding down his men to get to their criminal, he had to have backup with him to be able to hold them off for a whole hour. It angers him that his men couldn't catch one single man; it made his whole squad feel inferior to others.

"What do you mean what my men are dealing with his not entirely human?" He demanded, glaring at Kaname. "I don't run a fucking circus here Mr. Kaname, so I would suggest that what you are saying is true."

Aido glared at the human for his disrespect. "Hold your tongue!" he snapped. "You will not talk to Kaname-sama that way." If only they could tell Kaname and Yuki's real states as Vampire Queen and King, then this human would learn respect that's higher than him.

Kaname waved Aido off, "Don't worry yourself Aido. Chief Louis and his men are just caution of a group of people they never met just walking in on them. You would be the same way."

"But Kaname-sama!" Aido protested, but stop once a small glare which held much power was direct his way. He paused for a moment before backing down, "I'm sorry Kaname-sama, and I didn't mean any disrespect in any such way."

Kaname withdrew his hand from Aido shoulder before nodding. "I know Aido; just make sure to learn how to keep quit before you talk."

Chief Louis just watches this before him with slight wonder. The way the boy had snapped at him, it's like this Kaname person was well respected from where ever he was from.

"I'm deeply sorry about that Chief Louis-san." Louis turns his gaze on the wife, who had a smile on her face as she looked at him. "Aido has a bit of an anger problem when it comes to Kaname-sempai."

Chief Louis waved her off before getting back on subject. "It's all right, now Mr. Kaname. This un human problem you believe my men are facing. Tell me, what my men are truly facing out there."

Kaname nodded, "What your men are facing-"

"Monsters." a voice said from behind him

Yuki and the others turn around, to see three figures standing behind them. Yuki and the others eyes widened a bit a seeing the familiar faces of ones they haven't see in ten years since they all left Cross Academy.

"Tou-san..." Yuki shuttered out, staring at the man who took care of her since she was young.

Kaien turn in the direction of Yuki and kindly smiled at her. "Hello my daughter" he said. He paused for a moment to look her over, "You grew up to become beautiful just like your mother was I see."

Yuki blushed at that, even though many people have told her that she looked exactly like her mother. It felt nice for the man who took care of her for so long to compliment her in such a way; it made her feel proud of herself. She took a moment to look at her dad's new appearance, and the others that were around him. He was the same height that she remembers him being; the only thing that changes about was that he no longer wore his hair in a ponytail. His hair was longer, stopping just below his midback.

He wore a long high-collared black trench-coat that stopped just above his black dress shoes. Black slick dress pants and a high collared blood red dress shirt that was open by a few buttons to show his muscular chest which surprise her a bit. Clutched in his both hands, was his bandage katana that he was now using as a cane. Also for some odd reason, the aura of kindness and love that use to reradiate around him was no longer there like she remembered. Now all she felt was a dark aura that radiated power and respected form anyone who stood in his way.

Standing on his left, was a man that seem oddly familiar to her. He had long, wavy, jet black hair and lavender colored eyes. He's a tall, muscular man who appears to be in is late- twenties or mid- thirties, she could tell which but he still looked young to her. He has a scar on the right side of his chin, but it's not apparent where it came from. He was dress in the same style as her dad only his was red and blue, but his was a bit more ruggish and had a more cowboy style to it. He wore a brown cowboy hat that was tip to the side; he also had a half smoked cigarette in his mouth.

Seeing the familiar style, she instantly remembered who it was. "Yagari-sensei?" she asked in shock at seeing him after so long.

Toga smirked at her before nodding. "Long time no see Pureblood Princess."

"I'll talk to you later after we have dealt with this problem the chief and his men are having. Okay Yuki." She nodded to her father and he smiled before turning his gaze back to Chief Louis. Yuki notice that the kind smile he once had was now replace with a cold look which kind of scare her to see him looking like that.

"Who are you?" Chief Louis asked

Kaien smirked at him; "I'm the man that was called to help you with your monster problem." he replied, in a mocking tone which surprised the others at his attitude. Toga smirked at this along with the said person standing on his right.

Chief Louis suddenly remembered that he had called for help, he just didn't thing that the help he was going to get was three people. "Sorry, I'm Chief Louis, "he told them. "Thank you for coming. You see, for a good hour, my men and I have been having some... problems."

"These things you and your men have been dealing with is more than just problems Chief Louis," Kaien stated coldly. "But I must give you and your many some favor in being able to keep these monsters at bay for so long."

Again Chief and his men looked confused, "Monsters?"

Kaien just looked at them before smirking, "Oh dear. You truly don't know what you have sent your men after do you?"

"What are they?" A sergeant spoke up. Kaien turn and gave him his full attention. "Mr. Kaname as told us that we were dealing with something not human, but he never told us _what_ it was we were fighting."

Toga snorted before throwing his cigarette on the ground. "Mr. King over here won't be able to tell you because he doesn't even know what you're dealing with."

Kaname looked suddenly interested, "Oh, then tell me what it is that they are dealing with other then a vampire."

"Seems you haven't changed from the intelligent smartass you were Kaname." Kaien said with a smirk. Yuki looked at her dad in surprise, she never known for him insults to anyone like that. She wasn't the only one surprise because Kaname and the others were looking at him in surprise as well.

"Do you know what they are dealing with other than vampires Headmaster?" Kaname asked, getting over his mid shock. He was probably the only one that didn't show he was surprise at Kaien's attitude or he was extremely well at hiding it.

"What Chief Louis's men are fighting right now are ghouls if you must know." Kaien replied

One of Louis's men Laughed. "Ha! This isn't a fairy tale! Ghouls don't exist!"

Behind them, Ruka chuckled a bit. "You must be mistaken Headmaster, ghouls haven been seen in this world for centuries. How do you think what they are dealing with are ghouls?"

Kaien gave a chilling laugh which sent a shiver down Yuki's spine. "You all are truly fools! And I will warn you two never to call me Headmaster again." He demanded, glaring a both Kaname a Ruka. "I've given up that school ten years ago! If you want to address me by something than say my name."

"What should we call you then Kaien Cross?" Aido asked sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My full name is Kaien Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." he answer them, his voice held pride and power in it. "And you will say my name with respect when you address me, just the same as you would want yours to be." he then smirked down at Yuki who blinked at him. "Since Yuki is my daughter, she will take her family's name and be known as Yuki Hellsing."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that Kaien? You do know that Yuki's my wife."

"Does it look like I care about that fake marriage of yours that you had with my daughter?" Kaien asked him coldly. "I shouldn't have in the beginning let her go with you in the first place, just be lucky that I was busy doing other things during those ten years. If I wasn't occupied with other things, I would have came a received my daughter from you."

Yuki looked at her father in shock! What was wrong with him? He had never act like this before so why now? "Tou-san, what's wrong with you? I'm in-"

"Yuki, I need you to stay out of this for me okay?" Kaien asked her, still glaring at Kaname with cold eyes. "I will tell you everything you need to know after this problem of ours is finish. For now I will just need you to wait for me."

Yuki stayed still for a moment before nodding her head. She stepped back a bit and just watched the exchange in front of her. "Okay, Tou-san. Just tell me everything that as happening over the ten years I haven't seen you."

"I will Yuki; you need not worry about that." Kaien told her, he then turn back to face Chief Louis. "Oh, and ghouls do exact you fools, and they are more deadly than you think. They are created when a vampire bites a human of the opposite gender who's no longer pure. They are little more than just zombies under the vampire's control."

"Excuse me, perhaps I didn't hear you correctly," The Chief cut in. "Did you say, _vampires_?"

"That's exactly what he said you fool!" Toga said, lighting up another cigarette. "The current situation you're dealing with is two vampires, who have an army of armed ghouls. The more soldiers you throw their way, the more their army of ghouls will grow."

Since the first time the meeting started, Chief Louis finally had a look of fear in his grey eyes. How could his men deal with a army of ghouls and two vampires? They couldn't win this one at all! If they stayed any longer, they might just end up dead like the others.

"What do we do?" He asked them, trying to look as profession as he could. But he was failing miserably, his palms were sweaty and his forehead was covered in sweat.

Finally seeing the fear in the man's eyes, Kaien smirked at the man. "You may hold your fear Chief Louis, I will not let anymore of your men die this day." He stated coldly. "My organization shall take over from here, so call off all your men back to base now."

The Chief nodded quickly before turning to his men. "Call all men back now! Tell them to fall back to base as quickly as they can. If they can manage to carry the wounded, then tell them to do it."

The sergeant nodded quickly before giving out the said orders. Chief Louis turns his nervous gaze back to Kaien who was waiting patiently for him. "It's done Mr. Hellsing."

Kaien smirked, "You just saved many of your men's life's form a horrible death. The Hellsing Organization should purpose is dealing with satanic and demonic threats; namely this little 'problem' you have right now."

"But what can you do?" Chief Louis asked. If what he said was true, then how can he deal with those monsters out there? "If what we're dealing with out there is what you say is true, then what could you possibly do to stop it?"

Kaien said nothing for moment, and Yuki could feel the dark aura around him increase a bit. "You may not worry about what we will do to stop these freaks." he said, finally speaking, "But to ease your mind, I will be sending one of my best agents to wipe them from the face of the earth."

"But you just said we were dealing with was vampires." Chief Louis said in fear, "What could humans do against vampires?"

This time, it was not only Kaien who laughed, but Toga and the said person on Kaien's right side laughed too. But the laugh wasn't filled with the mocking tone it once held, _no_ this time it was chilling and filled with some darker intent. Kaien stopped laughing and looked at Chief Louis with a dark smirk on his face, one that Yuki had never seen on his face before.

"Who ever told you that it was a human agent I was sending?"

Chief Louis and his assistants stared in disbelief at what they just heard. What could he mean by that? Could he mean sending-

"What do you mean you're not sending a human hunter to kill these vampires Kaien?" Kaname asked coldly. "We are too far from the Hunter's Association for you to send _him _here if that's who you're talking about."

Kaien turn his gaze toward him, "You're a fool if you really thing I left him there with those fools who were in yours hands." he snapped, "I made sure that the day I left to rebuild my families legacy that I took him with me."

Yuki's eyes widen, her body started to tremble as memories of ten years ago flash through her mind. "You mean... Zero-kun's not dead?" she asked, desire in her voice.

Kaien turn his gaze quickly towards his daughter, "What do you mean dead Yuki? Who told you he was dead?"

"Kaname-sempai told me that he couldn't sense Zero-kun anymore." She told him, "He thought that since he couldn't feel him anymore, that he had somehow died." Yuki could still remember the dread she felt when she heard that her best friend and even more than that was dead. She spent five years openly weeping thinking that he was dead because of her. If only she had stayed by his side like she said she would, then he might still be here.

"So it was you who told her that my student was dead?" Kaien looked at Kaname with emotionless eyes. "You're the complete fool I thought you were Kaname Kuran."

Aido had enough of the constant disrespect that was being thrown towards his master's way. He glared angrily at Kaien, he clenched his fist at his sides and he could feel his power over ice start to cover it. "YOU WILL-" He was cut off as a enormous blast of killer intent was blasted in his direction. His eyes widen in fear as his hold body stopped in mid step, everything in his body scream for him to run.

He looked in the direction of where if came from to see Kaien staring at him with cold eyes. Aido could feel and see his own death as he looked into those hazel eyes. He knew that Kaien was a well respected hunter and was once feared throughout the Vampire Community, but even with that he was still just a human. How could a human release such a strong blast of killer intent like that? He could not understand it!

"Don't think just because you're an Aristocrat that you can hold a candle to me just because I'm a human." Kaien stated coldly down upon the sweating blond haired boy before him. "I have dealt with beings far above your level and taken them down, so don't think that dealing with a weakling like you will take time to do. You're over a hundred years too young to think you can even wound me."

Suddenly the killer intent that was holding him to the ground vanished. Aido took in a huge amount of air and gasped as he could finally breathe. He felt like a weak child being scolded by his parents! He had never felt killer intent like that before in his life. Not even from Kaname-sama did he ever feel something like that! So how could a human do it like it was nothing?

Seeing in cousin in trouble, Akatsuki rushed over toward him and help him off the ground. "Are you alright Aido?" he asked

Aido quickly jerked his arm from his cousin's grasp, "I'm fine Akatsuki. There's nothing to worry about." he assured him, still feeling the fear in his body.

Yuki just stared at this in open shock, even though she was a pureblood, she felt her own knees weaken considerable at her father's killer intent. She had never felt something so full of malison to kill someone before in her life! She didn't look down on Aido for him to be in fear after feeling that.

"Yuki."

She looked to see her father looking at her again. "What is it Tou-san?"

"If you want to know where my student is," Kaien said then smirked. "He's standing right by my side if you must know."

Yuki eyes open in shock as she turns her gaze toward the person standing at her father's right. "... Zero-kun?"

"It's been a long time hasn't it... Yuki."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter 1**_

_**Author Notes: **_Hope you liked it! This idea has been running through my head for about four months now. After enough of thinking about it, I just had to type it down quickly as I can. Hope you like it!

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


End file.
